


Другая история

by alessie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Преследуемая зловещими агентами Империи, принцесса Лея летит домой на своем корабле, везя с собой украденные чертежи, которые могут спасти её народ и вернуть свободу галактике...





	Другая история

Дарт Вейдер в бешенстве покинул камеру. Предательница, к которой они были неоправданно великодушны. Террористка, отплатившая Империи чёрной неблагодарностью. Одурманенная препаратами, она уже не казалась такой храброй, но всё равно упорно сопротивлялась вторжению в свой разум. Хотя, пожалуй, сдайся она сразу, он был бы разочарован.

Вейдер резко остановился, и почти сразу же запищал его комм. Но он и так уже чувствовал их в Силе: Кеноби и его спутников. Похоже, тот подобрал себе нового ученика. Ну что ж, кто бы он ни был, он ещё пожалеет, что доверился старому джедаю: у его бывшего учителя предательство было в крови.

Он почти не помнил своей жизни до того, как открыл глаза — искалеченный и покрытый ожогами — в костюме жизнеобеспечения на следующий день после Мустафара. Он знал своё имя и кем он был, знал, что возлюбленная предала его, знал, что учитель оставил его гореть заживо. Он почти не помнил их, только ощущения в Силе и равнодушные картинки военных хроник.

Голову пронзила боль, и перед глазами мелькнула залитая белым светом комната с рядами одинаковых капсул. «Дом» — шепнуло сознание, «Храм джедаев» — шепнула темнота голосом Сидиуса. Мысль об учителе привычно подавила воспоминания.

Сидиус не жалел его, нет — ситхам не нужна жалость, — но давал его жизни цель, наполнял её смыслом. И сейчас, стремительно шагая к мостику по коридорам Палача, Вейдер испытывал благодарность и мрачное удовлетворение. Он был жив, и он мог отомстить.

*

Эта неделя у Хана определённо не задалась. Сначала он наткнулся на наёмников хаттов. Само по себе это было бы не так плохо, да только с ним не было Чуи, а с пятёркой головорезов в одиночку не справится и Хан Соло. Он как раз доказывал им, что скоро — вот буквально на днях! — собирается вернуть деньги, когда спасение неожиданно пришло в виде одетой в длинный плащ фигуры со световым мечом. Парой отрубленных конечностей и одним перекочевавшим в карманы наёмников кошельком позже джедай развернулся к нему, откинув капюшон:

— Хан Соло, владелец «Сокола»? Мне с моими друзьями надо кое-куда заглянуть. Вы нас очень обяжете, если сможете туда подбросить. Естественно, не бесплатно, — он улыбнулся, и вокруг его глаз собрались лапки морщинок, придавая им хитрое выражение. Будто бы он знал, что Хан не сможет отказаться.

— И куда это вы собираетесь? — спросил Хан больше для проформы. Он действительно собирался согласиться: во-первых, как бы нелегально и опасно не звучало это предложение, наличность ему не помешает, а во-вторых, кто сказал, что Хан не умеет быть благодарным? Да и авось пронесёт: хоть Империя и продолжала охотиться на выживших джедаев, они слыли хорошими бойцами.

— Мы спасаем принцессу, — заговорческим тоном сказал спутник джедая — один из эвакуированных из Храма детей? — и солнечно улыбнулся. С такой улыбкой только в саббак играть: крифф поймёшь тут, шутит он или всерьёз!

Пару дней спустя, пытаясь спастись от палящих в них имперских штурмовиков, он уже не был так уверен в боевых качествах джедаев. Нет, Оби-Ван исправно отражал бластерные заряды, и они быстро продвигались вперёд, будто не замечая сопротивления, но крифф побери, разве не логично было бы ожидать, что хвалёный джедай придумает какой-нибудь план, а не будет штурмовать станцию в лоб?

— Тебе предлагали остаться, — сказал Люк, будто прочитав его мысли.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Хан, — мало того, что вы посадили какого-то «лучшего пилота галактики» за штурвал «Сокола», так мне ещё и обжиматься с ним в кабине. И я хочу посмотреть, не соврал ли ты насчёт принцессы.

Принцесса действительно там оказалась, мелкая и наглая. Её немного вело после заключения, но пистолет она держала твёрдо.

— Так ты принцесса? — спросил Хан девчонку.

— Нет, — ответила та. — Во всяком случае, мне не достанется титул королевы.

— Ну вот, а я-то думал, что лечу спасать будущую королеву какой-нибудь планеты. Но ты хотя бы дочка короля?

— Королевы, — уточнила она.

Она была совсем не похожа на тот образ, что нарисовал себе Хан.

*

Корабль сорвался с места буквально сразу же, как за ними закрылся трап. Пока остальные переводили дыхание, Лея быстрее побежала к кабине пилота и остановилась в дверях. Каждая секунда промедления казалась вечностью.

Спустя пару минут космос расчертило белыми лучами — прямо во время боя корабль перешёл в гиперпространство. Пилот снял шлем, выбрался из кресла и развернулся к ней. Лея бросилась ему на шею.

— Папа! — Энакин Скайуокер обнял её в ответ. — Он был как чёрная дыра в Силе, сплошные безумие и боль, но я всё равно чувствовала в нём тебя. В какой-то момент мне даже показалось...

— Всё в порядке, малышка, я с тобой, — Энакин прижал её крепче и поцеловал в макушку. На границе сознания она почувствовала волну любви и поддержки — Люк. Мимо них, ворча, в кресло пилота протиснулся Хан.

— Я каждый день благодарю Силу, что твоему отца хватило сил удержаться, — Оби-Ван вошёл в кабину и кивнул Энакину. — Боюсь представить, что бы мы делали с тобой, если даже от твоего клона столько хлопот.

Казалось, с годами Оби-Ван стал ещё язвительнее и совершенно разучился говорить прямо, но в Силе пронеслись его горечь и чувство вины. Несколько лет назад они с отцом пытались поговорить с Вейдером и выжили только чудом. Энакин ухмыльнулся в волосы Лее.

— Мои привязанности меня берегут, старик. Как там датачип? — сказал он.

— Не поврежден. Хорошая работа, — улыбнулся он Лее. — Сможем переслать планы Альянсу, как только выйдем из гипера. Надеюсь, Бейл с Мон и Падме успеют что-нибудь придумать до того, как Таркин решит выстрелить своей игрушкой в полную силу.


End file.
